


Dark Laboratory, Ruby Eyes.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [171]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, nonfandom
Genre: Blood, Crack, Creepypasta, Cringe, Deliberately Badly Written, Gen, Hard vore, Rats, Spaghetti, Vore, trollpasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A log of a scientist murdered on a mysterious island washes up on the coast of Miami. Here is its contents...





	Dark Laboratory, Ruby Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trollfic. It’s deliberately really cringey and awful! I like deliberately writing badly sometimes. It means if you read this and think ‘this sucks’ I’ve done my duty, and if you read it and think ‘hey, that’s pretty good’ (dead meme ok) I’ll be flattered.

I was a scientific researcher working in a laboratory off the coast of Miami when it happened.

We were working on genetic experiments. You know, making ears and stuff to stick on mice? Helping people. Using animals. I wasn’t fond of the animal testing to be honest, but the work wasn’t too hard (for me- I’m above average in intelligence, eheheh~) and it gave good pay so I gave it a shot anyway.

Our project involved rats this time round, not mice. I always hated rats. In fact, you could go as far as to say I was terrified of them.

My lab partner injected a rat with the wrong portion of our secret formula, which kicked it all off. Suddenly the rat was huge and eating people. I screamed and hid behind a box, but it found me and swallowed me whole. Blood was all over the room, and dead bodies littered the floor.

If you ever go to that lab, the rat will be waiting. Please. Don’t let it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the continuity error? She wrote this log after dying. Ooh... Scary O.o
> 
> Prompt- 13 yr old girl's attempt at a creepypasta.
> 
> I’m not being mean to 13 year old girls here. I’m sure lots of you can write amazing creepypastas. Actually, this prompt is a reference to me at 13. I wrote this awful creepypasta about dolls which come to life and kill people (wow, so original) which happened to be set in a town called Horrorville. 
> 
> ...How I was that awful at 13 I’ll never know. I hope I’m at least a little better now! But this fic isn’t the place to judge my writing ability :-/
> 
> Original Number- 199.


End file.
